


暗恋是只小怪兽

by Seal_02



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_02/pseuds/Seal_02





	1. Chapter 1

01

闹钟准时在7点响起。几缕晨光从窗外跃进来，映在纯白的被单褶皱上，像极了海上的波浪。从被子里伸出一只白嫩嫩的手，摸索一阵才让空气恢复宁静。突然，手的主人猛地睁开眼睛，从被窝里探出头来。刚才碰到了什么东西！只见一只不明生物安静的躺在枕头边，闭着仅有的一只眼睛，不透明的淡黄色身体随着呼吸起伏。这是......有生命的果冻！？

Tony的困意被吓飞了，大脑开始胡乱的运转。这是现实版ET吗？还是什么没看过的电影情节？它会不会醒了就吃掉我?长得一点都不吓人的东西才更吓人！也不知道能不能吃，看着味道应该还不错？......Tony悄咪咪下床，膝盖上的伤微微泛着疼痛，周围已经开始长出新皮肤了。拿了支铅笔，轻轻用橡皮那端戳戳那团软乎乎的东西。那坨果冻没什么反应，翻了个身继续做晨间美梦。Tony摸了摸橡皮，噫！粘粘的真像果冻。Tony拿着铅笔头轻轻刺了它一下，小果冻就醒了，睁开和他一样的大眼睛，迷茫的看着他。

Tony坐在地毯上一脸惊奇的看着它，那坨小果冻的眼睛是蓝色的，blingbling的闪，看到他好像很兴奋，在枕头上蹦蹦跳跳。

“嘿，小家伙。”Tony朝它挥挥手，“你是谁啊？”叽里咕噜的叫了几声，反正是Tony听不懂的外星语吧。

“算了。”Tony起身打算去洗漱，猜想这只果冻应该是迷路了，可能一会儿就会离开。打开窗户想着它好走一些。没想到它一下子跳起来蹦到Tony肩上，还开心的舔舔他的脸。“嘿，下去！你不能跟着我。”Tony伸手抓住它放在桌子上。它黏在他的手上不肯下去，Tony开始烦了。“松开！我要上学去了！”果冻好像听不懂它说话，顺着手臂又向上爬。Tony用另一只手推它，好不容易把它赶下去。

“Tony起床了吗？”妈妈在楼下喊。“早饭好了。”

“马上！”Tony迅速换上校服，抓起书包朝外走。“呆在里面别乱跑。”把它塞进书包里带上房门。

匆匆洗漱完毕从餐桌上抓起一块面包，Tony出门上学。咬着面包，戴好发带，马路的指示灯亮起绿色。小果冻从书包侧面露出眼睛看着熟悉的风景。

“不可以出来噢，呆在里面。”Tony趴在桌上对着抽屉小声说道。

“他像是在自言自语。”邻座的Loki同学撑着脸眼中充满悲哀，“小小年纪就傻了真是可惜。”Tony转过头来给了他一个莫名其妙的表情，刚想拿书出来看时对上了Jarvis同学的目光。

Tony心里咯噔一声，肾上腺素突然开始工作了。想移开视线却看到那团果冻朝Jarvis跳过去。OMG!!！Tony赶紧站起来抓住它，马上坐下来把它捏在手心里，黏糊糊的触感让人心痒，但Tony非常担心其他人已经看到它了。手心里的小怪兽挣扎着想出来，Tony用另一只手压着。

“早上好Tony。”Jarvis露出笑容，朝他挥挥手。Tony感觉它快要挣脱了。朝Jarvis笑了笑，Tony把课本竖起来，稍微松开手。其他人好像看不到它，没有人大喊怪物。真奇怪！Tony瞪着它看，紧张的情绪还没消失。小果冻也喘着气，应该是憋坏了。它一下一下蹦跶想要比跳得比课本还高，这样就能看到前面啦。Jarvis的座位在Tong的斜前方，中间还隔着几个同学。

“你到底要干嘛？”Tony圈住它，它巴眨着的大眼睛有水光。

Tony并没有认真听课，物理课的知识他已经自学过了。成绩很好所以老师也不怎么管他。成绩好就可以为所欲为吗？！当然可以。Loki的课外书在腿上摊着。手指在屏幕跳舞，Tony输入“一觉起来发现旁边有个小怪兽”，搜索结果也是很奇葩了。“一觉起来发现自己变成猫咪？！三天后奇迹变回...好朋友变成狗了怎么办？！在线等急！...最讨厌的人突然消失难道是上天听到了我的心声？！......”诸如此类的神奇发言居然还有人点赞，Tony皱眉往下继续划，终于看到一条可能有用的结果。“分享一个脑洞！当自己有了暗恋的对象，身边就会出现一个小怪兽，只有你能看见它。如果你的暗恋对象也对你有感觉，那他也能看得到它，你也可以看见他的小怪兽。”看来是不久前发出来的，真不现实。Tony退出搜索软件，看向窗外，杉树整整齐齐的站成一排。如果那个脑洞是真的呢？自己的小怪兽在窗台上吹风。


	2. Chapter 2

02

体育课在下午最后一节，Tony从课桌侧面的网格袋子里拿出足球，Loki靠着门框看书。“你的伤还没好吧？真的要踢球吗？”Loki指了指他的膝盖。

“没事，我小心点就行。”Tony看了看自己的膝盖，前几天踢球没有做好防护，蹭掉点皮流了点血。Tony不禁开始回忆那个下午，路过操场的Jarvis看到他坐在草坪上就扶着他到树下坐着，抬起他的腿放在自己的腿上，拿了清水帮他洗了一下伤口，还好心的送他回家。

Wait！如果那个脑洞是真的，那就说明，我喜欢Jarvis！？Tony意外的对那条沉底的搜索结果念念不忘。噢，这是不可能的嘛，我们根本不熟。说起来，那应该是他们俩为数不多的交集。算上那天的帮助，对他最多也是有点好感而已。Tony甩甩头，抱着足球离开教室。

放学的操场上有很多人，有下课来练习的田径队运动员、下班慢跑的老师、上体育课又不想早点回家的学生......Tony和几个同学继续在草坪上挥洒青春汗水，Loki在台阶上拿着本子写写画画，估计在等自己的哥哥来接他吧。有哥哥真好欸，Tony身为独生子，父母也不怎么在家，一个人在空荡荡的房子里挺孤单的。

Tony没有注意到Jarvis的出现，收拾书包准备回家了。夜幕悄悄降临，夕阳的淡淡余晖洒在木色课桌上，墨绿色黑板上还有明天值日生的名字。

“嘿，Tony。”汗流浃背的少年还是被吓了一跳，回头看到同样白色制服的“不熟悉”同学。Tony笑了笑打个招呼，小怪兽又出现了，在课桌上睁大眼睛充满欣喜的样子。小怪兽没有影子，Jarvis看不到它，Tony在心里松了口气。

“你的伤好些了吗？”Jarvis关心的目光穿过小怪兽停在Tony的膝盖上。

“好多了，那天谢谢你帮忙。”Tony背上书包，网格袋子在手上随意的摇摆。刘海因为出汗一撮撮的垂下来，制服上多了几处足球印记。Tony看看Jarvis，对方运动过后的脸颊带着健康的红色。

“要不要一起回家？”Jarvis发出邀请，“街角的甜甜圈很好吃，我想买一点。”

“好啊。”Tony吨吨吨喝完水，把空瓶子投进垃圾箱。“yeah！3分！”

“一个巧克力味的、一个草莓牛奶味的、一个棉花糖味的，谢谢。”Tony在玻璃柜前毫不犹豫的点了自己最喜欢的口味。

“一个抹茶味的甜甜圈，谢谢。”Jarvis选了一个看起来没什么糖分的。

“要不要试一下我的？这个草莓的真的很好吃噢。”Tony一边咬着巧克力味甜甜圈，一边从袋子里拿出草莓味的。

“嗯好，谢谢。”Tony把少女心的粉色送到Jarvis的嘴边，Jarvis原本想伸手接的，默默又把手放下，张嘴咬了一口。“好吃。”

“嘿嘿，这是我最最喜欢的口味。”Tony开心的笑起来，睫毛弯弯翘翘的像甜甜的糖霜，珀色的眼睛比天边的星星更亮。

“也试试我的吧。”Jarvis拿出未动的甜甜圈。

“嗯...好吃但是不够甜。”抹茶的清香在Tony口中散开。

“嘴边有巧克力酱。”Jarvis拿纸巾轻轻在星星眼主人的嘴唇蹭几下。几乎是同时发生的，可能身体比语言更快些。Tony乖乖抿着嘴站好，一瞬间不知道要视线该停在哪里，只好怔怔看着甜甜圈上缺了的小角。“好了。”

“谢谢。”Tony报以微笑，心中有一丝丝的慌乱。莫名其妙的感觉。

“明天见，Tony。”Jarvis挥挥手。

“明天见。”两人在街角分开，朝不同方向渐行渐远。

开始期待明天了。


	3. Chapter 3

03

人与人之间的关系就是如此奇妙，上一秒你还在质疑脑洞的真实性，下一秒命运就让该相见的人们遇到了彼此。Tony和Jarvis有了小小的不成文的约定。每天一起结伴回家，考完试就去吃一次甜甜圈庆祝一下。有时候Jarvis在操场等Tony踢球，有时候则是Tony等他完成宣传板报。虽然在白天他们仍然没什么交集，打个招呼而已。

小怪兽居然慢慢长大了，变成了大号布丁，Tony得两只手捧着它。大部分时间它都在Tony的书包里，用纸杯装着塞在侧兜。Tony总是看着那坨不知从哪里来到哪里去的生物联想到了Jarvis。小怪兽有点像他的朋友，淡黄色的身体，蓝色的眼睛，看见Jarvis就开心的蹦蹦跳，拦也拦不住。

Tony一开始不太管他，小家伙粘着他还有些反感。比如有时候Tony会想到好朋友，小怪兽就会跳出来，在桌面追赶他的手。“嘿，你怎么又出来了？”Tony倒拿着纸杯想要扣住它，屡屡被它逃掉。“我们是朋友，我不喜欢他。”自言自语，小怪兽表示听不明白。强迫自己把注意力放到作业本上，脚腕却开始回忆那个人温暖的触感。

再比如某天，细心的Loki同学突然问他“你最近和Jarvis有点事啊？”

“啊？...没有啊。”Tony看着Loki不怀好意的眼神（这绝对是邪恶的眼神！）吞吞口水。

Loki怀疑的视线像羽毛掸子在他脸上扫来扫去，Tony总觉得自己快要忍不住打喷嚏。

“真的？”

“没有。我们是朋友。”

下意识的否认，下意识的拒绝小怪兽想要亲近的举动，Tony的心是一间乱糟糟的茅草屋。

习惯性的看一眼Jarvis的背影，短发柔顺的贴着后颈，长度在衣领以上刚刚好的地方，给人一种很干净的印象。略宽的肩膀撑起白色制服，美好的躯体在布料间若隐若现。Tony收回视线。眼睛是最好的相机。静下来，拿起铅笔在课本上做记号。

“Tony，你看这个。”Jarvis指了指音像店门口贴的新海报。“这个乐队的歌很不错，我最喜欢的歌是《K.》。”打开收藏夹，插上耳机，把右边分给他。

Tony接过耳机带上，Jarvis点击播放，悠扬舒缓的前奏流淌出来。Tony看着深色海报上简约的设计，六点半刚过3秒种街灯就亮起来。演唱者的嗓音慵懒又带着黏糊糊的磁性，像极了现在这个时节。慢慢跟着音乐晃着身体，嘴角不禁泛起微笑，半眯着眼睛，想象自己在几十年前的暖黄灯光下跳舞。Jarvis听着熟悉的旋律跟着哼唱，看到Tony忍不住想要微笑。今天的他戴了新的发带，刘海剪短了不会遮住眼睛。尘土已经光临过他的球鞋，白色的球袜边边有绿色的图案。小怪兽从侧兜探出头来激动的巴眨眼睛看着他们。

大敞的玻璃门散发着冷气，路人们来来往往，两个学生沉浸在自己的世界。


	4. Chapter 4

04

周测结束，两人又来到街角的甜品店。买好甜甜圈到街对面的公园吃，Jarvis很贴心的准备了桃子气泡水。

“Tony，不可以吃太多，对身体不好。”Jarvis看着Tony抱着满满一袋甜甜圈满脸幸福。

“可是很好吃啊。”Tony大口咬住红茶口味甜甜圈，“这个不甜。”

Jarvis帮他拧开瓶盖，插上吸管，一抬头再次被甜甜圈挡住视线。“吃吃看这个。”Tony期待的看着他。

Jarvis咬一口，芒果的清香席卷而来。“好吃。”

“嘻嘻。”Tony拿起冰凉的玻璃瓶猛吸一口，肩膀随着耸起来，“哇，爽！”

“但是，不可以吃太甜。”

“哦。”Tony眯着眼睛假装不开心，拿出另一种口味的甜甜圈给Jarvis品尝。后来，Jarvis尝遍了甜品店的甜甜圈，发现还是草莓牛奶的最好吃。

“今天不着急回家吗？”Jarvis抬头看看天空，月牙挂在山坡的树梢上。

“晚点回去也没什么，家里一般只有我自己。”Tony无所谓的耸耸肩，双腿一前一后在空中荡着。“爸爸妈妈都挺忙的，不怎么管我。”

Jarvis低头看两个人的影子，自己的更高一些。“嗯...如果你有空，我可以邀请你来我家玩吗？”

“...好啊。”Tony举起拳头敲敲朋友的胳膊，对方配合的给他了个碰拳。

化学实验课一直是Tony很喜欢的课程。可以在实验室倒腾各种各样的试剂，看着它们发生巧妙的化学反应，Tony觉得这很新奇。还是和Loki一组，两个人很快完成任务，Tony洗干净量杯和试管，翻出科学杂志准备做最新报道的实验。Loki摊开名著剧本开始看，时不时动笔做点笔记。教室里叮叮咚咚的还有酒精灯燃烧的吱吱声。偷偷溜到教室后面的玻璃柜拿好需要的试剂，按照书上的步骤做实验。

“先装水，不要太多，嗯...不要太多是多少？”Tony拿起量杯，里面带着水珠。

装了几毫升的水，“现在放Na。”小心翼翼架起一小块固体放进水中，马上产生了激烈的反应。水面剧烈的反应，一些水珠见到桌面上沾湿了杂志。“糟糕，好像放多了。”Na块在水中冲撞，劈里啪啦的声音吸引了别的同学的注意，Tony拿着试管想加些水，却被试管中的溅出的水花烫到了。Tony倒吸一口气，老师闻声赶来查看。

“先去医务室看看，可能会烫伤。Loki你陪他去。”

“你可真会来事儿啊？”Loki慢悠悠陪着Tony到医务室，值班老师确认原因后拿了冰袋放在他手上。

“这次是失误嘛，下次一定成功。”Tony挠头嘿嘿笑，反思自己的实验错误。“水加的不过多，下次注意。”

“老师应该会锁上柜子，让你做不成实验吧。”Loki坐在桌子上翘着二郎腿。“说不定还要你写检讨。”

“噢！别乌鸦嘴好吗！”Tony心疼自己的杂志起皱严重，封面是自己很崇拜的科学家，撇嘴。看着书页被抢救成了纸条欲哭无泪。“啊！这几页破了。”

“Tony你还好吗？”门边出现熟悉的影子。“我过来看看你。”

“我没事，轻微烫伤而已。”Tony收起难过的表情，换上一如既往的笑容。

Jarvis轻轻拖着Tony的手，拿起冰袋看了看，还好不是很严重。像上次那样，这个人真的很温柔啊。Tony忍不住暗自评价。

Loki不知道溜到哪里去了，医务室里只有他们俩。

“你坐着，我帮你把书晒晒。”Jarvis拿起湿哒哒的杂志放在窗边的桌上，爱因斯坦湿乎乎皱巴巴的脸上笑容依旧。Tony安静的看着阳光下的少年，小怪兽又一次长大。

“我看到了，你在实验课上一直看着Tony。”Loki从台阶上站起来。

“嗯......我看到了一只很罕见的蝴蝶，在他头发上卡住了。”

“......行吧。”Loki耸耸肩，没有多说话。


	5. Chapter 5

05

秋季运动会马上就要召开了，今年的规模比以往更隆重，要和隔壁中学一起举办。女孩们都很激动，可以看到外校的帅哥；运动员们的压力更大了，体育老师也多花时间进行训练。

班长拿着报名表放在第一排同学桌上，有想参加比赛的同学就自己填上名字。从晨读开始教室里就充斥着讨论声表格停在哪里，哪里就围着不少人。

“今年要参加吗？”Loki向Tony丢了张小纸条。

“不知道啊，去年当志愿者被压榨劳动力了（TAT）。”Tony会想起去年运动会自己扛水搬椅子的惨痛经历，志愿者多半是女生，负责的老师就让男生们多干些活。最可恶的是寥寥无几的男生们居然还集体迟到！Tony抹了把并不存在的心酸泪。“你呢？还是长跑？”

“嗯...可能吧，但我有点想参加跳远。”Loki支起脑袋在两个项目之间犹豫。

“可以两项都报名啊，体力不是很好吗？”

“不要，两项太累了。其实我更想在树下当个安静的美男子。”Loki顽皮的吐吐舌头，明明是可以轻松得奖的人却不怎么在意别人日思夜想看重的荣誉。Tony表示羡慕有天赋的人，虽然自己也有在数理化上的优势。

表格传到Loki桌上，Tony也挤过去看。Jarvis报名了跳高，预赛时间是第二天上午9点半。Tony默默记住了时间，到时候去给他加油。Loki还是选了长跑，他说可以边跑边思考是很快乐的事情。Tony只想说，你是魔鬼对吧？一定是！

“小矮子，陪我练习。”Loki背上书包给旁边的Tony一记锁喉。

“你哥哥不接你吗，小秃子？”Tony一个肘击让他松手。

“我叫他晚一点过来，你急着回家啊？要和朋友约会？”Loki笑得一脸戏谑。

“瞎说什么呢！陪你跑完我再和Jar回家。”Tony站起来，“好好说话，小心真的变成秃子。”朝Loki扮了个鬼脸，Tony跳到门边。

“你这个小矮子永远长不高！”两个人追逐着从教室打闹到操场，又开始比谁跑更快了。

“哼，小短腿就是小短腿！”Loki在终点看到Tony慢慢的走过来，跑了两圈半的Tony放弃挣扎。

“你跑这么快小心头发被风吹跑了！”Tony说完开始脑补Loki没有头发的样子，然后笑抽蹲在地上。“哈哈哈哈哈哈完蛋！太好笑了，哈哈哈哈哈哈......”

“你完蛋了Tony Stark！”Loki跑过去给了他一拳，两个人又开始新一轮打闹。

“我看到你要参加跳高比赛了，加油啊。”Tony反坐在Jarvis前面的椅子上，拿着水瓶吨吨吨喝水。

“擦擦汗。”Jarvis拿出纸巾给他擦汗，Tony想接过纸巾结果碰到了Jarvis的手。“对不起。”Jarvis下意识的道歉。

“呃...没关系。谢谢Jar。”Tony放下手让Jarvis帮他擦脸，心脏带着一丝丝激动和紧张  
，有力地跳动着。

“可以再等我一会儿吗？我想看完这部分。”Jarvis指了指书。代码一条条有序的排列着，旁边的黑体标注被铅笔画上了星号。

Tony安静的趴在Jarvis的文具盒上看向窗外，有鸟群绕着高楼盘旋，黑色的影子穿梭在云中。楼下啦啦队排练的歌曲传上来，却不显得聒噪。

“我想吃甜甜圈。”

“...好。”

Thor靠在车边等弟弟。“嘿，Loki！”看到熟悉的身影朝自己走过来，穿着西装的男人笑着。自己的小怪兽乐颠颠的朝Loki跑去，六条腿的蹄子修长矫健，头顶的角有着优美的弧度。可惜Loki看不到它。“我来拿书包。”

Loki把书包给他，自己上车安静的坐着，哥哥刚才笑得像个憨憨。

“饿了吧？我买了你喜欢的牛角包，趁热吃。”Thor把邻座的纸袋献宝一样的给他，“还有红茶。”

“谢谢哥。”Loki拿出牛角包咬了一口，红豆馅散发着甜丝丝的香气。小怪兽在他身边摇尾巴流口水。也就只有心情好的时候才会比较有礼貌，Thor看到Loki微笑好像世界都亮了。

Thor的小怪兽已经出现了很久很久，久到Thor自己也不清楚具体的时间。小怪兽的名字就叫Loki，墨绿色的眸子真诚而深邃，鬓毛是纯黑色，身体却是脏白色，想要隐藏自己的光彩。它更像只开朗欢乐的神羊，带着点傻气，围着弟弟转个不停，虽然最后都是被无视了默默走开。是只傻傻的物种无疑了。

Loki是Odinson家领养的孩子，虽然没有血缘关系，但父母和哥哥都待他极好。小时候兄弟俩基本没有争吵，哥哥喜欢把玩具分给他，送给他也完全没问题。Loki的性格安静，比起和哥哥到海里冲浪，更喜欢在伞下听Frigg给他讲故事。有时候Frigg会开玩笑的说Loki更像哥哥。

“哥，你笑起来很可爱噢，像个傻瓜。”在Loki眼中，哥哥就是个幼稚的大孩子。然而Thor自动忽略了后半句，前半句话就足够让他开心好久了。


	6. Chapter 6

06

Tony跟在Loki身后慢跑，目光却随着草坪上踢球的学生移动。Jarvis在树下的台阶坐着，帮他们看着书包。

“嘿小矮子，认真点。”Loki在第3次被Tony踩到鞋后忍不住转身提醒他。Tony心不在焉的敷衍一声，保持着刚才的速度，成功的把Loki扑倒了。

“你怎么突然慢下来了？”Tony翻了个身从Loki身上滚下来，躺在草坪上。

“还不是怪你不专心啊，老踩我的鞋。”Loki翻个身滚到Tony身上，撑起身体。“我要是不能比赛了你替我啊。”

“滚，我才不要。”Tony把Loki推到旁边，在草坪上才不会挡到别人。

Loki坐起来捏捏Tony的肚子，“一定是因为胖才长不高的。”

Tony打掉他的手，坐起来扯了一下他的头发，“咦，你的假发好牢固，技术不错嘛。”

“你！...”Loki实在想不出什么脏话回击，开始挠痒痒攻势。Tony缩起来咯咯笑，不忘伸手回击。

Jarvis合上书看着草坪上的两个人，明明很开心但其中又有点异样的感觉。

两位校长在台上轮流说完了自己的感受，运动会正式开始了。Tony今年还是志愿者，不过只要第一天帮忙就行。Loki的比赛在第二天下午，时间并不冲突。

Tony带着帽子站在骄阳下维持秩序，打开再拉上警戒线，一群人从操场跑来跑去，Tony觉得自己像赶鸭子的牧人。

“辛苦了。”Jarvis走到他身边打开一瓶咸味汽水给他。

“谢谢Jar！”Tony大口喝水，Jarvis习惯性的给他擦汗。“慢慢喝。”Loki说过他像Tony的老妈妈。

“Jar是我最最温柔最最体贴的朋友！哪像你啊，天天损我。”Tony还记得自己当时理直气壮地回嘴。然后他们又开始打打闹闹，每次都是以打成平局为结尾。

“呐，给你。”Loki走过来，手里拿着一只冰棒。下午三四点，气温开始慢慢下降。

“哇，你终于知道要善待老朋友了嘛？良心发现？”Tony舔了一口。

“还不是怕你太累了一会儿昏倒在操场上，没人背得动你。”Loki回嘴，“是Jarvis托我买的，人家在改板报呢。”

“那你帮我谢谢他。”Tony扶帽子，“让他在休息地等我。”

“哇，你这人也太偏心了吧。对Jarvis那么礼貌，对我这么凶！”Loki一脸嫌弃。哼，双标！“我顶着大太阳过来找你欸，见色忘义的渣男。”

“啊？”Tony热得大脑运转速度也慢下来。“你又瞎说！我刚想说‘谢谢’的，又少了一次机会！这都怪你嘴欠！哼~”Loki挥挥手头也不回的走回班级的休息地。“你才是渣男嘞！”

Tony脱下志愿者的马甲，看到Jarvis提着自己的书包在休息地等着，操场已经没什么人影。

“等很久了吧。”Tony接过自己的书包，两个人一前一后的走着。“明天要比赛了，会不会紧张？”

“还好，没什么感觉。”Tony踩着自己的影子，脚步轻盈。

“谢谢你的冰淇淋啊。”Tony回头露出笑容，街灯亮起来，他像个天使。“等一下，在这里等我噢，马上回来。”

Jarvis在原地等，直到声音从身后响起。“这个给你，明天加油。”深色中一点简约的装饰，喜欢的乐队海报静静的在手里展开着。

Jarvis露出了有史以来最明媚的笑容，Tony觉得自己见过的最灿烂的笑容也莫过于此了。他才像个天使。“谢谢你Tony，我会好好保存的。”


	7. Chapter 7

07

Tony提前去跳高赛场占据一个好位置。Jarvis排在中间号码条别在运动服前面。

“跳高的人身材都很好呢。”旁边不少女孩围观讨论。“哇，你看中间那个男生！好清秀。”其中一个女孩指了指Jarvis的方向。其他同伴纷纷复议。Tony暗自高兴，自己的朋友很受欢迎嘛。书包里装着汽水，戴起墨镜打开一瓶咕噜咕噜的喝着，自己是全场最舒服的崽！轮到Jarvis跳了，Tony拿出手机准备好拍照。Jarvis的背越式很轻松的跳过了横杆。不少女孩们骚动着想等比赛结束送水送毛巾要电话号码了。

“Jar只会喝我的水，用我准备的毛巾。”Tony哼哼小曲儿可以说很得意了。参赛者中也有其他长得不错的嘛，比如下一个比赛的棕发小哥，双腿细长笔直看起来很轻盈，还有后面一个黑皮肤的选手，身材属于健美型的，看起来很有力。怎么都看着Jar呢？Tony把吸管咬成扁平状。

“在看你们家小帅哥啊？”不用说也知道是Loki来了，“他很受欢迎嘛。你什么感受啊？”

“什么什么感受啊？”Tony挪开一点让Loki坐下。

“不会生气吗？或者是一点点不开心？你的人不是你的人。”Loki咬一口冰棒含在嘴里。

“嗯？...不知道，可能会有点不适应吧，但我们都是独立的个体，没有属于不属于的关系。我们没有权力让别人属于自己吧？”Tony想了想，“还记得社团纳新的时候，一大群女生跑去你们戏剧社就为了看你一眼。你也很受欢迎啊。”

“哇，难得你承认我的颜值。你不也是一样，一群人到实验室围观你。”Loki咬下最后一口，含含糊糊的说“我觉得你们俩的关系不像普通朋友。旁观者清，我看的比你明白。”

“又开始乱说话了。”Tony摇摇头看向Jarvis。当你暗恋一个人的时候，会出现一只小怪兽......小果冻已经塞不进侧兜了，它已经和Tony的膝盖齐平，在自己身前睁大眼睛看着相同的方向。小怪兽不常在自己眼前晃的，但自己难免不去想。Jarvis的实力很强，顺利进入了决赛，女孩们买了水和毛巾等着上前。

Tony有些动摇了，还是在旁边看着就好了吧。这是极少数出现的类似于畏惧的情况。从小到大基本上都是顺风顺水的，遇事不慌的心态，经历过大大小小的活动和竞赛都没有出现过犹豫。我都没有想过他想不想让我来看比赛，或许他不喜欢朋友熟人在旁边。小怪兽安静的在原地看着，人们来来往往穿过它的身体，Tony居然觉得有点难过，没有人看得见它，连自己都不接受这种感情。

Tony起身离开，Loki没有阻止也没有说话，跟着他走了。

“今天比赛还顺利吗？”Tony低头玩着手指。

“挺顺利的，进入了决赛。”Jarvis看了看身旁的朋友，“Tony，你好像不太高兴，发生了什么事吗？”

“嗯？没有，Jar你真厉害。祝你决赛也顺利噢。”Tony摇头笑了笑，眼底的失落藏得好好的。

“下午看到你陪Loki比赛了，你们都很棒，辛苦啦。”

“Loki年年拿第一，没有太大压力啦。别看他平时晒个太阳都抱怨半天，体能好的不行还深藏不露。”

“嗯...Tony，这个周末你有时间吗？”Jarvis突然认真起来，Tony停下脚步看着他。“我想邀请你来我家玩。”

“...嗯，有空。”Tony点点头，坏情绪一扫而光。

“...还有，明天可以来看比赛吗？你在的话我会比较...安心。”Tony不由地睁大眼睛，对方的眼中是满满的诚意，突然觉得好快乐，像在云上躺着一般。

“好。我要给你送水送毛巾，你只能用我的噢！”

“嗯，运动会结束以后我们去吃甜甜圈吧。”Jarvis举手提议。“噢，就是......”

“不要吃太甜的。哈哈哈，我知道啦。”相视而笑。

Loki看到了熟悉的车停在自己面前。再过三秒，哥哥就会下车。1、2、3，车门开了，Thor下车，穿着好看的白衬衫，系了个领带。再过一秒，他就会开口说话，第一句永远会是“嘿，弟弟。”。

“嘿，弟弟。今天比赛顺利吗？书包给我吧。”一如既往的憨憨微笑与男人一身正装融合在一起。好吧，说实在的，有点违和，但不影响Thor的日常颜值在线。

“没什么难度。”Loki淡淡的回答问题，流了汗想赶紧回家洗个热水澡。Thor递给他红茶。哥哥好像很高兴。“今天是有什么大事吗？”

“嗯？噢，今天我们公司和国外的一个品牌设计商成功签约了。你哥我的工作达成了新成就！刚好你也运动会得奖，老爹要带我们吃顿好的。先回家换衣服再出门去你最喜欢的餐厅。”男人兴奋的开着车，车上播放的音乐也很欢乐。Thor时不时跟着音乐摇晃，Loki无声的笑了笑，朝窗外看去。


	8. Chapter 8

08

为期三天的运动会结束了，学生们都在计划周末好好放纵一把，算起来是五天的小假期呢。

Tony开始想明天去Jarvis家里要穿什么服装带什么礼物了。嗯...要不带点甜品？还是水果？零食？食物的话应该很容易就能接受吧。要穿什么比较合适？家长在家的话果然还是穿正经点的衣服。Tony想起自己的西装在衣柜里放了好久。之前去Loki家倒是没什么顾虑，Odinson家从小看着他长大，穿着睡衣去过夜也没问题。苦恼欸~Tony皱皱眉。

“怎么了Tony？”Jarvis察觉到他的反常。

“没事，我在想明天去你家玩啦。你的家人们喜欢吃什么吗？我带点礼物过去。”Tony歪着头，单手撑着脸，甜品店新出的蛋糕长得好像自己的小怪兽。

“不用很正式啦，爸爸妈妈出差了，家里只有我和我妹妹。她也要出门找男朋友玩，所以家里应该只有我。”Jarvis顺了顺头发，西风吹走了一片云，头顶剩下深色天空。秋天来得很快，快得让人产生它从没来过的错觉。

Tony点点头，开始期待明天，今晚估计是睡不着的吧。Tony白天已经接受过了女生们的视线洗礼，那种看着帅气小哥哥委婉拒绝了她们的好意，走向自己的朋友的心情真的是...Tony忍不住想笑。Jarvis拧开瓶盖的手上青筋明显，节骨分明；看着自己的眼神很愉悦很温柔。我是与众不同的那个。

“你看，今天的星星很亮噢。”Jarvis抬头看到夜幕镶嵌着几颗钻石。

“真的！目测10颗！”Tony开始数星星。“1、2、3、4......”Tony渐渐往后倒去，一不小心落入一个温暖的胸膛。

“没事，我托着你。”Jarvis的声线在大脑盘旋，那是无法消化的语句。

Tony穿了一件白色连帽衫，外边套上深蓝色牛仔外套，腿上是休闲裤，配上很喜欢的篮球鞋。Jarvis在甜品店接他，其实两家距离不远。看到Jarvis的第一眼，Tony便开心的挥着手。莫名其妙的居然很搭！Tony发现两个人的服装是相同的风格，鞋子居然一模一样。Jarvis戴了顶黑色帽子，自己的发带则是黑红相间。

“嘿！”Tony小跑着穿过马路，差点撞进Jarvis怀里。Jarvis扶着他避免摔倒，手上提着新鲜的面包。Jar的鞋比自己的大一号；Jar的破洞裤好帅，可以看到笔直的长腿；Jar的外套上有很酷的图案......Tony的大脑快速运转，收集好多令人惊讶的相同点。

Jarvis的家走的也是简约路线，黑色花瓶里插着白花，玻璃杯在柜子里整整齐齐，斑马墙画组合成新奇的样式，大大小小的相框挂满楼梯。

“叔叔阿姨都很高吧，长相也都很清秀呢。你们家人都很好看。”Tony看着照片墙发出感想。

“嗯，爸爸有一米九多，妈妈也是一米七几的身高，妹妹比我矮一个头。”Jarvis给Tony一杯柠檬汁，在下一个台阶的Jarvis也能和Tony平视。自己和Jar的妹妹一样高，Tony怀疑这是赤裸裸的嘲讽。

到Jarvis的房间玩，Tony被墙高的柜子吸引住了。下排是书籍，左上角是光盘，右上角是模型。“好酷！”

“玩游戏吗？”Jarvis拿出游戏机。“我平时玩恐怖游戏多一些，不知道你想不想玩？这里也有其他类型的游戏。”

“好啊，就玩恐怖游戏吧。我不怕这些的。”Tony拍拍胸脯表示自己没问题。虽然平时恐怖类型的游戏接触的不多，但应该还没到害怕的程度，就当是挑战自己的心理极限咯。

Jarvis盘腿坐在Tony身边把手柄递给他。

令人窒息的黑暗和诡异的音乐刺激着两人的神经，捡到的手电筒时不时暗淡一下让人紧张，在室内室外翻找线索还要注意身后会不会突然跳出个可怕的生物。Tony曲起腿下意识的往旁边的热源靠过去，随着剧情发展蹙起眉毛，每当怪兽跳出来时自己也跟着抖了一下。Jarvis换了个位置，在Tony身后坐下，双腿圈住缩成一团的Tony，靠着床沿安静的陪伴着。

突然Jarvis的房门被打开，Tony吓得叫出了声。两人看向房门，一个银灰色短发的女孩探出了个头，面无表情的看了他们一眼。“hello，打扰了。”


	9. Chapter 9

09

Tony还是完成了游戏，回神发现Jar和自己的姿势有些...咳咳...暧昧。Jar把自己包围起来，头靠在自己的肩上！Jar身上有种很好闻的气味，莫名其妙想到了安神香，Tony的嘴角忍不住上扬。

“饿不饿？我们去吃蛋糕吧，换换心情。”Jarvis靠回床沿，气息洒在皮肤上让Tony觉得痒，忍不住蜷缩的更厉害些。Jarvis先起身，像Tony伸出手。

两人下楼吃点心，Jarvis的妹妹和她的男朋友在客厅正要出去。看到Jarvis从冰箱里拿出蛋糕，妹妹和“准妹夫”就留下来等吃完再走。

“我叫Friday，他叫Ultron。”两人向Tony伸出手，Tony回握。两个人的手都冰冰的，声音都带着磁性，Tony的鸡皮疙瘩藏在袖子里。

“我叫Tony。”

“他们俩比我们小一岁，都很喜欢研究计算机，爱好朋克艺术。”Jarvis切好蛋糕，一边两盘稳稳地走出来。

“这很酷。”Tony点点头，看着对面两个“小年轻”，一瞬间有种自己年纪很大跟不上潮流的感觉。Friday和Jarvis明显风格不同，一个更嚣张些，气场很强烈。Ultron给人的感觉更像是玩世不恭的少爷，深棕色锡纸烫像稻草，耳垂上挂着小银环。四个人坐在一起Tony明显很乖。

“Tony，你是我哥第一个带回来玩的朋友。他这个人总是很有距离感，你们是怎么好上的？”

“啊？...”Tony觉得Friday的用词模糊，这问题是个坑，等着自己跳进去。“我们是同学，之前是我受伤了Jar很好心的帮助我。然后我们开始一起回家，就这样。”

“噢~是老哥主动的啊。那可真少见，他一定很喜欢你。”Friday依旧是面无表情，眼神犀利地在Tony和Jarvis之间跳跃。

“对，我很喜欢...和Tony做好朋友。”Jarvis不太明显的顿了一下，空气突然安静。

“我们吃好了，走咯。”Ultron揽上Friday的腰，在她脸颊亲一口。“谢谢款待，八点半准时送回来。”

房子里有一次剩下两个人，Tony帮忙端盘子进厨房。“我来洗吧。”

“不用，你坐着休息就好。交给我。”Jarvis表示客人不能动手，都让他来。Tony靠在水池边看着Jarvis干活。“Jar，叔叔阿姨见过Ultron了吗？”

“见过了，他们在一起挺长时间了。好像是13岁的时候吧，我的父母觉得Ultron是个很有趣的孩子，而且两个人兴趣爱好差不多，也都挺聪明，就没有反对。”

“噢，那很好啊。我也觉得他们俩挺好的，都很有风格。”

“Tony和Loki是很好的朋友吧？觉得你们俩很玩得来。”

“我们算是发小了吧，一起长大，家人也都认识，感觉更像亲人。”

Jarvis把盘子一一擦干放进柜子，两人走到沙发聊天。

“你们家好像都很喜欢信息技术，好多相关的书。”

“父母正好从事相关的工作，我和Friday对编程序比较感兴趣。听Friday说Ultron就是编程序和她表白的。”

“哇哦！...Jar有没有....嗯....喜欢的人？”Tony还是憋不住想知道答案。

“...有。”就像是男生之间的深层聊天，经过了这个话题后你们的关系就更加密切了。

“那...你是怎么确定自己的感情的？”

“...看到那个人就会从心底里感到高兴，一直期待着见面，不能见面的时候会很想念。记得与那个人有关的人和事物，为那个人考虑，一切以那个人的幸福为重。”Tony听着标答一样的回复觉得Jarvis真是世间少有的好男人，那个被他喜欢的人应该很幸福吧。

“那你喜欢的人也喜欢你吗？”Tony对好朋友的感情状况表示好奇。

“这个嘛，以后再问问人家好了。”Jarvis低头笑了笑，一幅陷入甜蜜漩涡的样子。

“保持理智啊朋友。”Tony有点担心Jarvis有一天会智商掉线。其实你应该担心你自己。

两个人又看了会儿电视，Jarvis送Tony回家。看着玄关的同款球鞋，Tony心情复杂。


	10. Chapter 10

10

“我有件大事要跟你说。”Tony玩着数独，手机突然开始震动，Loki的声音从另一端被压缩成电子传过来。“前天，我哥在吃晚饭的时候出柜了。”

“噢！没想到Thor哥居然...喜欢男生。”Tony在床上滚了一圈，消化信息“我先说清楚，我没有排斥的意思。这没什么问题，喜欢谁是无法控制的。”

“嗯，我也是，觉得这没什么。但是我爸妈很震惊。”Loki喝了口水，在椅子上转圈。“我老爹的叉子直接掉地上了，我妈喝水差点呛到。他们说需要点时间缓缓，信息量有点大。”

“嗯，对于亲人来说确实是有点难接受。”Tony从床上坐起来，“毕竟是突然间变成不普通的一个...嗯...派别。但是我们还是要祝福人家的对吧？”

“嗯...总之，看上我哥的人一定也不聪明。怎么会喜欢上一个下大雨跑出去玩还叫你一起的傻瓜？打游戏的技术也不怎么样，老是输，做事总是缺根筋，对人总是缺心眼...会不会是有人贪图我哥的颜值？好像也不太可能，笑起来憨憨的一股傻劲。还是贪图我哥的钱？嗯...他刚工作没多久好像也没多少钱。如果傻大个被拐跑了怎么办？...我不是担心他，我只是怕遇到坏人也看上我了，那我就很危险了。”Tony只能缓缓打出一个“？”。

“Thor哥好像没有你说的这么傻吧？人家好歹是留学过的，很独立的人。反倒是你好像很不喜欢Thor找对象。其实你和Thor也不是没有可能啊。”

“我哪有！我只担心我自己。还有你和Jarvis，我说过没意见了，你们什么时候公开？”

“...他有喜欢的人了。”

“他告诉你了？”

“没有，他一律以‘那个人’代替。”Tony叹气，“能被Jar喜欢的人一定很优秀吧，他们在一起会很快乐的。身为朋友应该祝福他找到幸福。”

“我怎么听到一个圣母在说话，还用一种酸溜溜的语气？”Loki锤了一下Thor送给他的抱枕，胖乎乎的独角兽慢慢恢复原状。“你是喜欢人家的对吧？”

“我不知道。”小怪兽在床下滚来滚去，灯光在它身上反射。

“如何判断自己喜欢一个人？当你问这个问题的时候就说明你已经陷进去了。”Loki念出屏幕上的句子，“如果不知道对方是否喜欢自己，那就是不喜欢。噢，你现在的处境有点惨，心疼你三秒。”

“这个准吗？”Tony表示怀疑，“我之前看到一个脑洞，说的是如果你有暗恋的人，你的世界就会出现一只小怪兽......”

“所以你的暗恋就是小怪兽，你看不到Jarvis的，所以你没信心。”Loki概括能力满分。Tony不说话了，感情让人惆怅，不如玩数独。

“算了，你们俩的事情我不参合。好好想想咯，青春时期有个喜欢的对象是美好的事情。当然，我是例外。”

“你就没有一瞬间心动的时候吗？”

“没有。有些人不容易动心，我可不像你这种青春期的小男孩。”Loki挂掉电话，去客厅找东西吃。

Odinson和Frigg出门过二人世界了，Thor在沙发写日记。Loki一度为男生天天写日记感到震惊，自家哥哥很认真的记录生活，每页都写的满满当当，偶尔还有贴纸，是个有少女心的男人。Thor看到Loki下楼就合上本子放在旁边，笑嘻嘻的问Loki要不要吃布丁。

“哥，爸妈会接受你带个男朋友回来吗？”Loki舀起一勺布丁。

“不知道，但是坦白自己真实的一面会轻松很多。”Thor笑了笑。“我觉得自己已经很幸福了，爸妈没有一下子把我赶出去就很好了。我们都需要一点时间。”

“那你是从时候知道自己喜欢男生的？”

“18岁那年突然意识到自己有喜欢的人，虽然可能性几乎为零，但还是没有办法放弃。”Thor摸摸眉毛，Loki知道他没有撒谎。

“哇哦，老哥还挺纯情的。”Loki忍不住揶揄。

“那是当然，你哥很专一的。隐藏了好几年对方都不知道呢。”

“你不打算告诉他吗？”

“因为他是不可能的人啊，说了也没有用，反而会破坏我们的关系。”Thor苦笑，耸耸肩示意自己没事。“可能以后就不喜欢了吧，毕竟时间会冲淡一切。可能哪天我就带别人回家吃饭了呢？”

“嗯...哥有对象了要告诉我噢，我来帮你把关。”Loki吃掉最后一口布丁，端着杯子进厨房。Thor怔怔的看着他的背影张张嘴巴没有说话。他的傻羊一如既往乐呵呵的跟在Loki身后。


	11. Chapter 11

11

城里的冬天来得更快，日较差一天比一天大了。Tony在制服外套上外套，撑起透明的伞穿过马路。雨淅淅沥沥的模糊视线，看到Jarvis和Friday在前方走着，Tony保持着距离跟在身后。Ultron在拐角等着Friday，看到女友便小跑过去蹭伞。Jarvis把自己的大伞和他们交换，走在他们后面。从后面看Jar的腿好长好好看！Tony忍不住傻笑。

Loki坐着Thor的车上学，哥哥举着伞下车帮他开车门，习惯性的把手护在车顶避免Loki撞到。看到Thor的衬衫湿了，还有几滴水珠顺着发梢慢慢滑下来，Loki居然感受到自己的心脏失常的跳跃。“哥，到公司之后记得换身衣服。”低头接过男人手中的伞，Loki加快速度走进校园，留下Thor在雨中失神。

“我爸妈接受了我哥的事情。”Tony和Loki在食堂角落里小声说话。

“叔叔阿姨接受能力很不错了，用了两个月就能理解。”

“他们希望我哥能幸福，叫他早点带对象回家吃饭。”

“你不会不开心吗？弟控的哥哥终将属于别人？”Tony看着窗外雨水垂直洗刷着玻璃，“世界上最喜欢围着你转的人终将喜欢上别人，和别人在一起，在你面前秀恩爱、过一辈子？”

Loki不说话，举着叉子一下一下戳着盘里的白菜。

“其实你也很喜欢Thor的，我也喜欢他，但Thor有对象以后很多事情就会发生改变。”

Loki翻了个白眼，“他有没有对象和我们没多大关系，管好你自己的事情就行了，别多管闲事。”说实话，Thor有了对象，他们之间确实会有很多改变。不能像以前那样在沙滩上摔跤打闹，玩累了就躺在他的肚子上休息；不能因为懒得动就喝一个杯子里的水；不能跑到他房间睡觉（其实都是Thor胆小来找弟弟睡）；不能和他开过分的玩笑（其实Thor不会生气）；不能穿着他的衣服除草浇花；不能吃他买的零食......Loki发现自己的生活和Thor紧紧联系着，如果Thor离开，退出自己的生活...可这是所有兄弟姐妹都会面临的问题，总是会习惯的吧，毕竟自己是很独立的人。所以那天早晨的感觉到底是什么呢？

Tony撇撇嘴不说话。

Thor的生日到了，Tony带着Jarvis到Loki家玩，Friday和Ultron也来找乐子。Thor邀请弟弟的朋友们来玩，好朋友Steve和Sam还有其他几个朋友也来了。大家分蛋糕吃，但很大一部分都来砸寿星了。“我们来玩游戏吧！”Thor举起酒瓶提议。

“玩什么？”其他人围着在地上坐下来。

“真心话大冒险！”Thor喝了点酒脸颊就带着红晕。Loki在心里嫌弃自家哥哥不能喝酒还傻乎乎的一直喝。Thor说完开始转酒瓶。这其实是可以让一群不熟悉的人马上拉近距离的游戏。

第一轮，Tony对Loki。

“真心话。”Loki毫不犹豫，自己没什么黑历史怕被别人知道的。有的话，自己也不是输不起的人。

“你对Thor做过什么很过分的事情吗？比如整蛊他。”Tony提问。

“嗯...在他的书包里放了条蛇，死的。”Loki思考了一下，“他很喜欢蛇。”

“哇，你是夺走它性命的魔鬼！”Tony夸张的摸摸胳膊表示害怕。“我还以为是小时候你抓了一把沙子丢到他的杯子里。”Loki投过去一个“别被我逮到”的恶狠狠的眼神。

第二轮，Sam对Thor。

“嗯...”Sam一脸玩味地微笑。Thor眨眨眼睛果断选了大冒险，在弟弟面前要有点形象。

“那就做15次俯卧撑，Steve坐在他背上。”Sam嘿嘿嘿笑起来，全场身材最好的两位男士站起来，孩子们一脸羡慕的看着两个哥哥（主要是Tony和Ultron）。

Thor做好了准备，Steve慢慢的坐在他背上，“哥儿们你还好吗？”

“没事儿，你坐上来。”

众人看着寿星快速做完了俯卧撑，脸上泛着红色，白色背心被汗水沾湿，在昏暗的环境里透露出野性的气质。Sam拍拍手，扯了几张纸给Thor擦汗。

第三轮，Friday对Thor。

大概是寿星的好运气分给了朋友们，这次Thor选择了真心话。

“请问您的择偶标准是？”Friday不假思索的提出问题。

少女你的思想有点危险啊，Thor在心里惊讶小妹妹的犀利。“...安安静静的，看起来很有气质的那种类型。嗯...心理足够强大，眼睛像星星一样漂亮。”寿星低头描绘着梦中情人的模样，手指在地毯上来回。“那个人是千变万化的，无论什么样子我都喜欢。”

众人沉默，默默猜测Thor的理想对象到底是和何方神圣，Tony甚至开始惊恐Thor喜欢的是Jarvis了，感觉这个哥哥说的都挺符合Jar的。天呐，不会是一见钟情吧！Tony在心底哀嚎。Loki看着哥哥，想从他的表情或者举动中摸索出什么来，突然对上哥哥的目光，惊了一秒还是移开了视线。Thor的眼神、表情，那是自己没有见过的样子，一个男人陷入无望的样子。Loki突然感到难过。Sam仰头喝起酒来，目光穿过墙壁，透出窗外，仿佛是整间屋子里最清醒的人。

“下一轮吧。”Steve带领大家走出安静。

第四轮，Loki对Jarvis。

Loki挑挑眉，报复机会来了。

“真心话。”

“喜欢的人在现场吗？你知道我指的是哪种。”听起来是个很简单的问题，可回答起来却很需要勇气。这个问题对Jarvis来说无疑是做个决定，是否捅破和Tony之间薄薄的的窗户纸。

“嗯。”Jarvis发出闷闷的鼻音，Tony的心里砰的一声响起了无数花火。不对，是爆炸。Tony觉得大脑停止了运转，出现了间隙的空白，然后是汹涌而来的粉色海浪。OMG！！！Jar喜欢我！？Tony小心翼翼看向Jarvis，发现对方也看着他，笑容依旧。温热的触感在手背停留，在昏暗中牵起手。不远不近的距离，像在野外露营，篝火温暖着我们一丝不挂的身体。我看到了你的小怪兽。


	12. Chapter 12

12

Jarvis的变相告白可以说是很被动的了，在场的人强烈要求他认真一点，来个正式的。Sam起哄的吹了口哨，Ultron拿着两只空酒瓶敲。

“这种事情还是两个人到角落去做比较好吧。”Thor想帮Jarvis解围。毕竟小孩子还是纯情点好。

“说不定人家还没想好怎么表白呢，这样有点草率了。”Steve复议。小朋友们撇撇嘴开始下一轮游戏。

第五轮，Natasha对Sam。

红发的帅气小姐姐露出搞事的微笑，Sam不禁感到背后发冷。“will~选什么呢？”

“真...不不不，大冒险。”Sam觉得怎么选择都会让自己留下难忘回忆，错就错在自己对上了大姐大。Friday一看到Natasha就满眼放光，这个小姐姐好酷！等一下一定要找她要个联系方式。

“出门和遇到的第一个男性搭讪，给他跳段热舞，就像你在高中毕业典礼上跳的那支。”Sam表示人间不值得，表情管理直接崩塌，最后还是任命的出了门，一群人在他身后跟着准备看好戏。

在路边等了一会儿，终于看到一个学生打扮的男人朝这个方向走过来。

“那个，不好意思，可以打扰你一会儿吗？”Sam走近男人，局促的搓搓手。“不用担心，只要一会儿就行。那边是我的朋友们。”指了指众人的方向，Natasha挥挥手。

“呃，请问有什么事？”男人拉了拉双肩包的背带有些紧张。

“嗯，就是，可以交个朋友吗？你的声音很软很好听。”Sam拿出手机，在黑夜里露出洁白的牙。

“啊？噢噢，谢谢夸奖。”Riley觉得有些害怕，这些人应该是出来玩的吧，自己先好好配合好了，乖乖拿出手机。两人添加了联系方式。

“你好，我叫Sam Wilson，今年22岁。”Sam伸出手。

“你好，我叫Riley，20岁。”Riley握住Sam的手。这个人的温度有些高。Sam则感叹这个弟弟手好软。

“我们现在就是朋友了！那我现在给你跳一段舞，然后你评价一下我的舞技，好不好？”Sam调出劲舞乐曲。

众人在不远处憋笑，Thor和朋友们表示很幸运能再次看到“热血Rap小天王”。

“呼~所以，我的舞技还好吗？”Sam结束了表演，双手比着最后的pose。

“很不错噢。”Riley一脸真挚的表情，还轻轻拍手鼓掌。

Sam觉得自己遇到了知己。

“OMG！那小子是不是暗恋Sam？”Natasha表示震惊，居然真的有人认真看Sam跳舞。大冒险的意义没体现出来，小姐姐不满意。

“不，那小子是天使。”

“大冒险变成街头相亲哈哈哈哈哈哈Nat要转型做红娘了。”

Sam乐呵呵的跑回来，笑得像个傻子。

众人又玩了几轮，最后是Steve和Banner开车送小朋友们回家。

“嘿，你看到它了吗？我看到了，它躲在墙角。Jar应该也看见你啦。”Tony对小怪兽说话，果冻又成长了些，身体逐渐变成半透明，眼睛有Tony的脸那么大。果冻眨眨眼睛，和主人一样兴奋。Tony知道自己在自言自语。啊，好快乐！

“我哥今天要带男朋友回家吃饭。”Loki和Tony进行着日常“姐妹聊天”。

“哇哦，记得告诉我他长什么样。”Tony咬了一口手卷，Jarvis帮他买了热饮。

“他说是我们见过的，不知道是谁。”Loki优雅的喝茶。

“是Steve吗？感觉是很好的‘嫂子’人选。”Tony见Jarvis回来朝他眨眨眼，端着盘子起身离开。

“不知道。”Loki挥挥手，心里莫名烦躁。

“可以让我看看你的小怪兽吗？”Tony期待的看着Jarvis，两人正从食堂回教室。

“好。”Jarvis的小怪兽乖乖地从oversize的外套里钻出来，玩偶般的触手绕上Tony的手臂。

“它真好看，还很舒服。”

“小果冻也很可爱。”Jarvis回头看看黏糊糊的果冻。

就在他们身后不远处，一个身影从暗处闪出。


	13. Chapter 13

13

“叔叔阿姨好，我是Steve。”Thor让Steve先进门。Odinson和Frigg从客厅迎出来。Loki下楼，对上Steve的目光，后者朝他微笑。

Frigg邀请Steve入座，Thor和Loki把菜端上桌。给他们带的礼物被Odinson拿去收起来。

“所以，你和Thor是什么时候在一起的？”Frigg笑容和蔼。

“还没多长时间，上次Thor生日的时候我有来玩，Loki见过我。”Steve乖乖回答问题，低头看着餐桌布上缝制的图案。

“噢，那你们是在工作认识的吗？”

“是的，我们在同一个部门。”

“噢，明白了。那你们现在进展怎么样啊？约会几次了？打算什么时候结婚？...”

“咳咳，”Thor打断了妈妈一连串的问号，“这些事情还早，我们都刚开始工作呢。”

“好吧好吧，你们幸福就行。”Frigg笑着摆摆手。

Loki坐在Thor对面吃饭，一顿饭下来都没有抬头也没有说话。听着Frigg和Steve对话就已经挺难熬的了，他不想抬头看到哥哥和Steve的互动，更不想看到他们投过来的目光。

Thor送Steve离开，Frigg和Odinson让他以后常来玩。Steve礼貌地和他们作别。Loki在窗口看着他们坐上Thor的车，慢慢消失在视线尽头。

“以后还是不要叫我帮你了，这样不好。”Steve坐在副驾上不安的抱胸皱眉。

“我知道，这次谢谢你了兄弟。”

“不知道Loki以后怎么面对我才好，这么古灵精怪的弟弟应该会有所察觉的吧。”

“再说吧，先陪我喝酒去。”Thor开车去了常去的酒吧。

“Tony，可以等一下吗？我有事想和你说。”一个女生拦在Tony面前。Tony把足球给Jarvis让他先回去整理书包。Jarvis在教室等着，今天送他过马路好了，想陪他久一点。

女孩带着Tony到楼梯间，放学时间过了，楼道空旷听得到回声。“Tony，我喜欢你，从很早以前就喜欢了。”女孩笑了笑，“你一定很奇怪吧？一个陌生人突然告白。我在实验室看见你做实验，不小心打碎了玻璃皿。我觉得你做实验的时候很帅气，很认真，就算出了失误也很可爱。那天的场景、天气，什么都很合适，我对你一见钟情了。”Tony默默盘算着怎么拒绝比较委婉，不会让对方伤心。“请给我个机会，我们在一起好吗？”女孩的脸上带着激动的红晕。

“谢谢你一直关注着我，喜欢我。”Tony挠头，“但是，抱歉，我有喜欢的人了。希望你能遇到一个更值得喜欢的人，一个也很喜欢你的人。”

Tony转身想上楼，却被女孩拉住了衣袖。“等一下，你真的不考虑一下吗？我也喜欢数理化，我也喜欢实验，我的成绩也不错，我也喜欢研究...你喜欢的人比我好吗？我才是最合适的人。”

Tony皱了皱眉，“你很优秀，但我喜欢的人与我更合适。我们互相喜欢，一起进步。希望你能找到和你旗鼓相当的人。”

“一定是你没有机会了解我，等着吧，我会让你喜欢上我的。”女孩留下狠话转身离开，Tony觉得接下来的日子不会再像以前那样平静了。

Loki躺在床上睡意全无。还是忍不住想Thor和Steve。他们是真的吗？看起来挺低调的，Steve应该和Thor提过的标准差不多吧。嗯...气质，有一点；眼睛，挺好看的；心理能力肯定也很强大，身材看着就很抗压；性格感觉也不错...等等，这个标准过于笼统了吧，Jarvis也可以这样形容啊，我也可以啊！嘿，等一下，我？Loki睁开眼睛望着天花板。

突然察觉到卧室的门被推开，Loki赶紧闭上眼装睡。空气中弥漫着酒气和深沉香水混合的气味，慢慢向自己靠近。应该是Thor，这么晚了来找我做什么？

“弟弟...”熟悉的声线带着低沉和沙哑缓缓传过来，缩在被窝里的手忍不住动了动。时间仿佛静止了一般，Thor就默默看着Loki的“睡颜”，感受着浅浅的呼吸。Loki等了很久也没有听到Thor要说什么，慢慢的有了倦意，迷迷糊糊的快要进入梦乡。

“我喜欢你。”Thor悄声离开，“晚安。”

第二天早晨，兄弟俩都顶着黑眼圈出来。

“弟弟你还好吗？”Thor看了看Loki，忍不住眯起眼睛伸手摸摸Loki的脸。“昨天没睡好吗？”

明明自己还没醒酒，Loki把脸上的手拍下来，“半夜醒了几次就睡不着了。”都怪你大半夜跑到别人房间趁醉表白，不清醒的时候就不敢吗?!哼，还说对方不知道自己的心意，等别人睡着了再说当然不知道啦！这个人表面上大大咧咧，其实是个害羞怪！

“是太冷了吗？晚上睡觉要记得开足暖气，才不会睡不踏实。”哥哥关心的看着自己，像一条摇着尾巴的大金毛。“等一下我泡咖啡给你。”

“知道了。”


	14. Chapter 14

14

Tony和Jarvis一起上学，Friday和Ultron走在后面。

“Tony早上好！”那个被拒绝的女孩在对面和他们招手，绿灯亮了就快步走过来。

“早上好。”Tony面无表情的回应了她，旁边的Jarvis向她点点头。

“我说过了，我会让你知道我的。”女孩把Jarvis挤到一边，肆无忌惮的挽上Tony的手臂。“正式认识一下，我叫 Ameera Ahmed。在你隔壁班。”

“等一下，Ahmed，你不能这样。”Tony把她的手拿下来，场面一度尴尬。“你不能干扰我的生活，这已经出格了。”

“但你还不知道我的好呢！”女孩继续向Tony靠近，被Jarvis挡住了。

“这位同学，你的行为已经影响到了Tony的日常生活，我相信这也不是你的初衷。喜欢一个人，希望他能过得好，天天开心，这才是最重要的吧。”Tony轻轻拉住Jarvis的衣摆。“希望你能过好自己的生活，安分守己，早日遇到良人。”

Jarvis牵起Tony离开，Ameera Ahmed看着他们离去的背影攥起拳头。

“喂，我劝你不要再继续了，这样对谁都不好。”Friday经过她的时候瞥了她一眼。Ultron挥挥拳头留下直白的警告。

“我知道我哥喜欢谁了，不是Steve。”

“嗯？那天是Steve去你们家的啊。难道Thor哥有什么隐情？”

“嗯，确实要坦白挺困难的，有点毁三观。”

“所以是谁能让我们帅气的Thor哥自愿拜倒在石榴裤下呢？”Tony忍不住揶揄。

“你真的想知道？”Loki少见的没有赏他一个爆栗。

“你哥喜欢你，小秃子。”

“......嗯。”Loki的肩放松下来，Tony反而睁大眼睛。

“不是吧！？我就随口一说，真的？”

“嗯。”Loki任命的闭上眼睛，抬手摸摸眉心。

“well，这个消息真的很有信息量，但是其实很明显。”Tony转着笔，看向窗外。“还记得小时候我们一起去玩吗？掉水里了你哥二话不说直接跳下来把你抱起来。他忘了其实我们都会游泳，那水也不深。我还记得那个时候水花浇了我一脸，啧啧啧。”

“那不是所有哥哥都会做的事情吗？”Loki夺过Tony手中的笔在本子上涂涂画画。

“Thor总是很关心你，每天接送你，把你喜欢的东西记得比自己还清楚，这难道不算爱吗？”Tony开始东拉西扯一些煽情的内容。“你13岁的时候欠我生日礼物，你哥以为你想要就把自己的零花钱全部拿出来了，不够还去打工垫上，简直世界好哥哥。”

“还不是因为你想要的那个模型那么贵！”

“我就觉得好看嘛，也没说一定要啊！你不是很聪明嘛，还曲解我的意思！”Tony撕开糖纸嚼一颗软糖，“还有，更早以前的事情，不知道你记不记得......”

“什么？”

“以前我们在玩过家家，就差不多3岁还是4岁，那天是Nat姐姐和我们玩的。”

“你是说她让我们扮演新浪新娘那次？”Loki喝了口水，吐吐舌头，“我们真亲一起去了，哎！”

“对，就那次！后来我去院子里玩，看到Nat和Thor说我们俩的事，你哥那个表情，嗯...怎么说呢？就是真的很难过了。”Tony叹气，“那可是我的初吻。”

“滚蛋！每天都是初吻的好吧？”Loki抱胸。“难道你还要我负责啊？”

“谁叫你那时候演新郎的？！”Tony拍桌，“我才不要你呢，我要和Jar...”Tony停住了，Loki一脸儿大不中留的表情。

“还害羞了？我怎么不知道小矮子这么纯情？....你们这些恋爱的人啊~”

“滚滚滚，总之你哥那天看我的眼神就很不对劲了，后来才慢慢正常。那几天我非常怕他揍我来着。”

“好像是，那几天我哥好像不太开心，笑得格外丑，也不怎么说话。”

Tony安静了一会，“我和Jar可能有麻烦了。有个女生 叫Ameera的来找我表白，我已经明确拒绝了还不依不饶的。”

“哇哦，大新闻。那你们怎么办？”

“先不理她吧，之后再说，我也不知道。”

“那你们注意安全。”Loki背上书包离开，留Tony在窗边吹风。明明应该吹风的是他好吧？！


	15. Chapter 15

15

“请表格上的同学下课后帮忙帮道具。”班主任把名单贴在黑板上。感恩节过后，离圣诞也不远了。

Tony搬两把椅子，Jarvis抬一张桌子。“Tony，把椅子放上来吧。”Tony把椅子反扣到桌子上，两人一人一边抬着走，比其他人快很多。

“Jar，后退一点，我这边有点挤。”Tony抵着比人高的箱子求救，旁边是生了锈的旧课桌。

“好，你小心点。”Jarvis后退，身后的空间也不大。

后面的同学陆陆续续搬着道具进来，小房间更加拥挤。Jarvis让Tony回教室背书包，自己留下帮忙。其他同学放下道具就转身离开，Jarvis被杂物包围。突然Ameera出现，把房间门关上。Jarvis觉得她来意不善，尽量向后退。

“你就是Tony喜欢的人吧？”Ameera的话语充满不屑，“两个男生不会有未来的，你明白吧？”Ameera朝前走一步，“你也就是有副好皮囊吧，像个花瓶让人恶心。”假装呕吐的表情让Jarvis皱皱眉头。“我才是最适合他的人，门当户对，有成绩有外貌，最重要的是，我是女生，可以光明正大和他在一起。你呢？就算你对他再好，他再喜欢你，你们再怎么合拍，你们要面对的压力也还是很大，还是会打击你们的自尊。就算你们身边的人接受，可是世界不接受，你们又能怎么样？只能在暗处躲躲藏藏做些小动作，我替你们可惜。”Ameera做作的撇撇嘴，Jarvis握起拳头，还是要保持绅士风度。“你不是希望他幸福吗？他能被世界拥抱就是幸福了，但这需要你退出。我可以说，我比你优秀，更配得上他，我能给他幸福。所以，好好想想，为了他你应该离开。”Ameera转身离开，雄赳赳气昂昂的像打了场胜仗，门被甩得吱呀响，Jarvis觉得自己好像那扇老旧的门。

Tony背着两个书包出现，拿着两根冒着热气的丸子乐呵呵的。“我买丸子耽搁了一会儿，我们走吧。”Tony吹吹其中一串，举起来凑到Jarvis嘴边，“不烫了，你快吃。”

Jarvis低头咬住一颗丸子，一只手包住Tony的手，另一只手伶过自己的书包。Tony也吃一颗丸子，呼出的白气模糊了玻璃。Ameera说的话有她的道理，毕竟世界还是老样子，他们的存在有特殊性，自己能保护好Tony吗？在这个广大又冰冷的世界上，他们真的能安全度过一个个劫吗？

两个人走在熟悉的街道上，夜色铺陈。Jarvis有心事，Tony看出来了。不要问，他这么聪明，只是需要时间思考。最后在路灯旁分别，Tony忍不住给了亲爱的Jar一个拥抱，只有3秒钟，太久了会引起别人的注意，Tony希望Jarvis快点振作，Jarvis的眉头反而皱的更深。

Tony发现每天早晨课桌上都有一个三明治，没有署名，没有纸条留言，只有一个三明治。Loki还是喜欢开玩笑说小情侣真浪漫，Tony知道这是Ameera来过的痕迹，听说她总是最早到校的人。肯定是不能收的，要还回去吗？Ameera一定在等他去找她。那要丢掉吗？浪费粮食的罪恶感不断涌现。“Loki，以后三明治都给你吃。”Tony把它准确无误的投到Loki怀中，低头去做自己的事情，剩下Loki一脸怀疑。这种事情不要麻烦Jar，Tony打开课本，在圆圆的字母中画上小眼睛，给它们生命。小怪兽们很久没有出现了，它们一起失踪，或许是在宇宙的哪个星球上过甜蜜的小日子。Tony觉得那一定是个很简单很宽容的世界。

Tony和Jarvis一起走，黄昏时刻是他每天最期待的。甜甜圈攻略完毕，他们又开始尝试各种口味的派。Jarvis喜欢香芋的醇美，他则喜欢巧克力的甜苦中和。街灯在六点亮起，星星比以前多，最近都是干冷的晴天。Tony喜欢Jar帮他拉高围巾，手指碰到脸颊还顺势捏了捏他的婴儿肥。还有很多事情想和你一起做呢，Tony的手在口袋里握成拳又松开。


	16. Chapter 16

16

Thor觉得自己快要失去亲爱的弟弟了，Loki居然不吃自己做的早饭！还记得有一天自己是在忍不住问了一句，Loki居然说以后也不在家吃早饭了！

“是不是他知道我喜欢他了所以要避开我？！（TAT）”Thor在吧台郁闷了半个小时。

“你不是一直很小心吗？可能是Loki要和朋友们吃饭吧。”Steve无奈的看了看好友，像条失望的大型犬，耷拉着脑袋。

“他最近很早就出门了，不让我送他上学，傍晚也说要自己回来，不麻烦我。”Thor喝了口威士忌，双眼被刺激的发红。“我好像没希望了，是不是？快五年了，也够长了。”

“你怎么知道Loki不喜欢你呢？你又没问过他。”Natasha带着Banner坐到旁边，点了一杯度数不高的酒给男友，自己也要了一杯威士忌。

“Loki一直是冷冷淡淡的样子，看起来很安静，很难和他提这个吧。”Banner想把两杯酒换过来，被Natasha阻止了，用一个浅浅的短暂的吻堵住了他的嘴，双手也被牢牢扣住。

“对啊，上次他说有对象要帮我把关，我真的差一点就忍不住了。”Thor欲哭无泪，把酒杯推开，开始对瓶吹。“现在我都没有多少时间看看他了，每次只能等到半夜，还不能呆太久。以后Loki上大学了，工作了，我们就更难见面了。”Steve赶紧把酒瓶夺过来，生怕Thor喝高了发酒疯说些胡话。

Steve送Thor回家，谢绝了Odinson和Frigg的留宿邀请，把Thor扶进房间，看到Loki出现在门口。

“他怎么喝成这样？”Loki皱着眉头，看着Steve眼中带着责备的意味。

“他最近不是很顺利，心情不太好，我们就去喝酒了。可以麻烦你照顾他吗？明天周六我们还要工作。”

Steve离开Odison家，剩下Frigg和Loki照顾Thor。Loki让妈妈去休息，自己照顾哥哥。Frigg摸了摸他的脸，目光充满怜爱。

“这么大的人了还学不会控制自己吗？！不会喝酒还一直喝，早晚醉死你。”Loki小声抱怨，手指捏住Thor的鼻子进行小小的惩罚。解酒茶泡好了放在床边，帮Thor擦干净脸喝和手臂。Thor感觉呼吸不畅，抓住Loki的手放在胸前不放开。Loki愣了愣，一度怀疑Thor是不是故意的，Thor的力气很大，自己使劲也抽不出来，只好任由他抓着。这算是自己作死吗？Loki叹气，扭头看看窗外，黑漆漆的什么都没有。还是Thor的眼睛更好看。Loki回想起深蓝色的眼眸，开始观察哥哥的脸，发现睫毛比印象中更长更浓密，淡棕色的像把小刷子。下颚线弧度优美，带着阳刚之气，一点点胡茬生长，这些天他真的过得不太好。眉毛在睡着的时候也皱着，发生了什么事呢？让你这么难受。Loki趴在床边默默的想，另一只手轻轻玩着Thor手臂上的绒毛。指尖轻轻划几下，来来回回，绒毛们受不了刺激，纷纷竖起来追随着他的手指，手心附上去把它们压住，Thor的体温传过来暖和了微凉的手。Loki的四肢一直有些供血不足，冬天更是容易冻僵。地板冰凉凉的，穿着厚袜子也能感受到。如果Thor醒着一定会拉他上床睡的。好困，Loki慢慢合上眼睛。

Thor以为一切都是梦，头有点疼，用力拧了自己一下发现自己没有丢魂。日思夜想的人离自己好近，自己还抓着他的手。天呐，大冬天的还在地上睡，Thor轻轻把Loki抱到床上，被窝还暖着。蹲在地上看了看弟弟，头晕，Thor站起来拿着凉透的解酒茶咕噜咕噜喝下去，鸡皮疙瘩一下子起来。要不要请假？Thor留恋的看了看床，双手揉揉自己的脸，准备洗漱上班。

Loki醒来，发现哥哥已经离开，杯子空了，暖气开得很足。这个喝冰水的傻子，Loki忍不住想道。下楼，Odinson和Frigg已经出门了，微波炉里Thor做的早餐还热乎。熟悉的纸条贴在冰箱上，无非是Thor叫自己好好吃饭，想吃什么给他发短信。Loki觉得当大人好辛苦，就算前一天再怎么颓废、劳累和不堪，第二天又要马上恢复良好状态，变成高效的机器。他们没有多少喘息的机会，一如既往的保持原样真的很难。Loki吃完早餐，刷了碗，在学习空闲时又想起半夜。薄薄的嘴唇，干净的脸颊，挺直的鼻梁上残存一点点眼镜的凹陷。Thor喜欢我，那我喜欢他吗？


	17. Chapter 17

17

“Ultron，我可以和Friday说说话吗？就一会？”Tony看向Friday，妹妹被提名有点好奇。Ultron点头，松开牵在一起的小手，到前面和Jarvis一起走。

“怎么啦‘嫂子’？”Friday看着Tony的眼睛有些黯淡。

“Jarvis最近有点奇怪，我不知道他是不是遇到什么麻烦了，他最近有些不开心，不经常笑了。”Tony撇嘴，“以前他和我在一起的时候总是很开心，最近有点不一样了，他是不是不喜欢我了？”

“你们在一起了吗？我的意思是，正式互相表明心意了吗？”

“没有。只有上次玩游戏知道了心意而已。”Tony更不开心了。

“我哥很专一的，这点我可以保证。他一定很喜欢你，可能是有什么事情干扰到他了，反正不是你造成的，不要太担心。”Friday揽住他的肩拍拍。“我帮你观察一下，没事的。”

“谢谢你Friday。”

“没事，你是‘嫂子’嘛。其实你们应该表白的，正式确定关系比较好哦。而且你们比较特别，道路更困难，要好好想清楚。”

Tony没怎么思考过未来，活在当下一直是他的生活态度。船到桥头自然直，他总觉得思前想后的人很累，有时候想多也有坏处。可是，当你有了喜欢的人，你会开始开始幻想新的未来，那里有你和他，有无数种可能性，想多了不止会更有动力，也更有多恐惧。两个人互相喜欢本来是很简单很单纯的事情。嗯......其实也不是很简单，互相喜欢的机率本来就很低，能遇到已经是万幸了。互相喜欢是一切可能性的起点，两个人有情有意，才有牵着手一起走下去的未来，才有面对未知的信心。我一直没有想逃跑哦，现在是你逃了，剩我一个人在原地发懵等待。Tony烦躁的甩甩头，熟悉的题目进不去眼睛，旁边人说话也是嗡嗡嗡的。

“哥，坐下。”Friday坐在沙发，拍拍旁边的位置。Jarvis走过去，面无表情。“你最近有事？”

“没有。”

“你最近熬夜了，我看得出来，你的黑眼圈好严重。”

“嗯。”

“就光顾学习啦？没空理我‘嫂子’？”Friday抱胸靠在抱枕上。

“我们还是和以前一样。”Jarvis看向远处。

“真的吗？”Friday一脸拷问的神情，“你们就不想更进一步吗？正式在一起？我感觉你们这样很不...嗯...靠谱。”

“互相喜欢就已经很好了，不奢求更多。”Jarvis低头一丝苦笑。

Friday皱眉，“你好消极，都没问过Tony就随意按你自己的想法下结论会不会太狭隘了？”

“这不是你该管的，还是和Ultron想办法好好继续下去比较重要吧。”Jarvis起身离开。

Friday没想到Jarvis会这样说，先是震惊，接着一阵愤怒咆哮着点燃。“我还不是为了你们想？你这个大笨蛋！我祝你失去他！你就是个懦夫！混蛋！”Friday不解气的竖起中指。接下来几天Friday都提早五分钟出门，和Jarvis错开时间。

Friday气呼呼的和Tony说了对话内容，Tony也表示很震惊。惊讶的不只是绅士的失态，还有他的悲观。“所以Jar怎么会突然变得这么消极？”

“我哥心思多是多了些，但也不会这样啊。一定是受刺激了。”Friday摸下巴。

“问题是，是什么事或者是某个人让他这样的。”

“Ameera！”两个人异口同声。

“天呐，她还天天送三明治给我，我都给我朋友吃了。他都说自己快吃吐了。”

“这个Ameera好可怕。”Friday面无表情的搓搓手臂假装害怕。“我们帮你想办法，你去和我哥说清楚吧。”

“Jar，今天吃甜甜圈好吗？我突然想吃。”

“好。”

Tony买了草莓牛奶口味的，Jarvis想了想还是要了抹茶味。

“给你吃一口。”把甜甜圈凑过去，Jarvis却没有张嘴。

“你自己吃吧，我还不饿。”

Tony觉得失落一阵阵像海啸卷起的大波浪，快要把小船淹没。“是不是太甜了你不想吃啊？”

“......嗯。”

海上不仅海啸，还下起了磅礴大雨，夹着电闪雷鸣和狂风。两个人走到路口，Tony小心翼翼的问，“可以等一下吗？我有些话想说。”Jarvis站在原地静静等着Tony开口。


	18. Chapter 18

18

“我......我以前没有喜欢的人，心里只需要想自己，所以可能我也会以为你和我想法相同，如果我和你想的不一样，甚至冒犯了你，做了你不喜欢的事情，还请你告诉我，我会改正的。”Tony搅着手指，“我这个人，比较一根筋，缺心眼，经常丢三落四忘记东西，很多缺点，谢谢你喜欢这样的我。我还记得那天晚上，你握住我的手，我在你眼中看到了温暖的烛光，看到了星辰，看到了我自己。我想着，你一定是很好的人，因为你总是很温柔的看着我，愿意把我映在眼中。”Tony轻轻拉住Jarvis的衣角，“我喜欢你啊Jarvis，从那天你送我回家开始，我就喜欢上你了。我喜欢和你一起回家，连下雨天鞋子湿了也很喜欢。我喜欢和你分享我的事情，哪怕我一直不知道你不喜欢甜的，谢谢你一次次为了让我开心而吃甜食。我喜欢你说和Friday的故事，喜欢你听我说话时候的样子，你总是笑着，很认真。我喜欢和你站在一起，靠在一起，喜欢我们一起努力的样子。我喜欢你的身体，你的灵魂，喜欢和你在一起的感觉，可以完完全全放空自己，可以肆无忌惮的撒欢，那种感觉很好，可是现在已经没有了。...我知道我们要在一起是件难事，但是我相信只要我们还互相喜欢着，我们就有力量一起面对，一起解决那些关卡的怪物。所以，我们在一起吧，好吗？”Tony看着Jarvis满眼期待。

Jarvis看向远处，楼房里星星点点的灯火衬得天空更暗。“可是，我希望你能过得很轻松很快乐。我们在一起注定会遇到很多阻碍，我不想你闷闷不乐，不想你焦头烂额。我也怕就算我们在一起，总有一天你会忍受不了我的缺陷，也会想要逃离。我怕你说的太感人，怕我保护不了你......”

“我也是男生啊，不需要你处处保护我。你知道的，我也可以独当一面，而且我比你更勇敢。”

“未来的事情很复杂，我怕我们没有永远，还白白耽误你的青春。”

“可是，感情是我们两个人的事情，没有耽误之说。就算...如果我们还是会分开，这段时光也会变成美好的回忆，未来的我们都不会后悔现在的决定。我喜欢你，你喜欢我，我们在一起，这就是当下最美好的事。不要想太多，我们要积极一点。”

“可是我还是担心......”

“你也明白的，我们都有缺陷，但是我们可以互相习惯，慢慢来。路还很长不是吗？”

冷风呼啸着穿过女士的裙底，绕过桌椅的空隙，带着凄厉的哀嚎，Jarvis帮Tony拉高围巾，把他圈进怀里。分针走过了下坡，又慢慢向上走，滴滴答答的直到Tony听到了答案。

“其实，我也喜欢很甜的甜甜圈。”Jarvis拉下帽子遮住他们的脸，在Tony的额头上亲了一下，明明就很温柔啊，为什么装得很冷酷。Tony笑起来，把自己那份甜甜圈塞给Jarvis，“凉了，我要再买一个。”

“嗯。”

“你就是太没信心，要好好学学我，每天积极向上，对着镜子大喊‘我是天才！’。”

“好，听你的。”Jarvis得笑容重新回到脸上。

“真的哦，我要让Friday监督你哦，每天跟我汇报你有没有说。哈哈哈哈哈~”


	19. Chapter 19

19

Tony和Jarvis现在每天都牵着手上下学，Friday和Ultron在后面看着，露出丘比特完成任务的胜利笑容。他们不怕被人看见，都只能看见眼睛，谁能看出来是男是女？（当然，他们很低调）他们也不怕受到威胁，Ameera已经办理了转学手续，感谢Ultron和Friday的努力（他们当然是通过正规渠道。

“哇，你们真幸福。”Loki看着两个人一前一后进了教室，三明治已经被列入黑名单。

“你和Thor哥怎么样了？”Tony嚼着肉。

“我...我觉得我也是喜欢他的。”Loki顿了顿，“虽然他很呆，也不主动，没有眼力见，房间乱也不爱收拾，衣服总是洗不干净，经常熬夜，不会喝酒还一直喝，喜欢一种东西就会买很多一样的，牙膏总是从中间挤......”Loki仿佛在细数哥哥的缺点。

“嗯...所以你喜欢人家什么？”Tony挑眉。

“他缺点很多，但是他做什么都很认真，不管是运动、工作，还是喜欢我这件事，他都付出了真心。他会为了一个任务熬夜赶工几天不休息，遇到需要帮助的人也会尽力伸出援手，他永远记得把我放在第一位，不管我是不是没大没小都会让着我。我喜欢他这么温柔的对待，不管我怎么刁难怎么无理取闹，他都不变。他正在努力做好大人的角色，磕磕绊绊的，他想努力照顾我，就算现在他的公司和这里不顺路他也坚持要送我。他真的很好，只是不会拐弯，但是傻傻的也很可爱吧。”Loki难得表（自）露（我）心（检）声（讨），Tony估计Thor听到会开心到原地升天。“噢，我好像知道你说的那个小怪兽的梗了。”Loki想起什么。“我也有小怪兽了。你看不到，它...像头熊，长着翅膀，胖胖的，毛很软。”

“哇哦，那应该很可爱吧。”Tony想起自己的小果冻。“应该是有规律的，长得像自己喜欢的对象。那你应该也见过Thor哥的吧？”

“嗯，我哥的是只六蹄羊，长得挺帅气的。”Loki一脸骄傲。Tony啧啧啧。

“那你要不要和你哥坦白啊？”

“才不要咧，我要维持我高冷的人设。”

“你哪里还有什么形象？”

“哟，小矮子你是不是太久没被我打了皮痒啊？”追逐战久违的拉开序幕。一切似乎回到了过去，但又有很大不同。好的地方是，每个人都朝着自己选择的路不后悔的走去。

Thor打开手机看到Tony发的音频文件，纳闷好久没有和这个弟弟联络了，一边插上耳机点击播放。一分钟后，Thor摘下耳机，选择加入Sam和Steve的下班跑步行列。

“哥们你今天怎么了？”Sam看着Thor像大力水手吃了一整箱菠菜那样跑了好几圈。

Thor不说话，跑完了六圈就拿上包回家了，留下Steve和Sam在操场挠头。Thor的心情是速度七十迈，傻羊把头伸出车窗咧嘴吐出舌头。耐着性子等了几个红灯，飞驰回家，飞速换了身衣服，出门接Loki回家。路上还不忘预定弟弟喜欢的红茶。

Loki依旧在校门口等Thor的车，今天和Tony聊完天，感觉自己有点期待哥哥的到来？拿出新借来的画集打发时间，灯光亮起来，Loki惊奇的发现下起了雪。

“嘿，Loki。”头顶一片阴影，Thor撑着伞，一手拿着热茶。暖意油然而生。

Loki抬头看看Thor，不禁怔了，这个男人今天格外的帅（但是我不会承认的）。“今天有点晚，是路上堵车吗？”

“不是，我有很重要的事要和你说，所以我打扮了一下。”Loki当然知道哥哥特意回家了一趟，早上穿的衬衫很丑。

“什么事？”Loki喝了一口茶，画集抱在怀里。

“我...弟弟，我喜欢你。不只是亲人的喜欢，朋友的喜欢，更是想结婚的喜欢。”Thor有些激动，眼中闪闪发光。Loki注视着他，“我正在努力赚钱，我相信我能养你。我想我们可以在假期一起去旅行，去看你喜欢的艺术展览，坐热气球，喝遍全世界好喝的茶。我们可以养一只猫，狗也好，你喜欢的都行，每天带它们遛弯。节日期间，我们在家休息，陪伴对方。我会努力做好吃的，学各种菜式，在冰箱藏你喜欢的零食。我想和你一起生活，照顾你，喜欢你，一辈子。不知道你愿不愿意？”

“......你说的好像很不错，让我考虑一下。”Loki笑了笑，上车。Thor也上车，把点心献上。


End file.
